Mi secreto amor
by sandra hatake
Summary: Kyouya sinte algo muy fuerte por haruhi, sin embargo por su bien, el de ella y de su mejor amigo, ha decidio callar, pero... ¿por cuanto tiempo podra guardarse un secreto tan grande?
1. Verdades

_Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con un nuevo fic de esta pareja, bueno, esta vez es un song fic, pero que mas da XD, espero sea de su agrado, y sin más preámbulo, los dejo con esta pequeña historia _

_**Mi secreto amor**_

_Es por demás, te veo pasar cada día,_

_No me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos, tengo miedo de amar,_

_No sé qué decirte no, prefiero quererte así, en secreto._

_Tú nunca lo sabrás, siempre lo ocultare,_

_Tú nunca me amaras, y me resignare_

Día a día te veo pasara frente a mí, sonriendo como siempre, convirtiéndote en el centro de atención a todo lugar que vas, caminas al lado de él, sonrojándote ligeramente por algún cometario que hizo, no sabes el dolor que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que te veo a su lado, siento que mi corazón, aunque muchos piensen que no tengo uno, se desgarra al imaginar que tus besos son para él, que tus sonrisas, tus miradas le pertenecen, te acercas a mí y me preguntas si algo me sucede, como siempre, puedes ver a través de mi, te brindo una de aquellas sonrisas, esas que guardo para disimular el dolor que llevo dentro, sin atreverme a mirarte, diciéndote que todo está bien, que solo estoy un poco cansado, no sé si creíste mi tonta excusa, pues Tamaki se acerca a nosotros, y te arrastra con él, sonrío melancólicamente sin ser visto por nadie, después de todo, la culpa ha sido mía, al decidir enterrar este sentimiento nuevo dentro de mí, y amarte en secreto, ocultándote todo esto que siento por ti, viviendo con este dolor, resignado a que nunca me amaras,

_Y en secreto te amare_

_Y en tus besos soñare_

_Serás mi princesa,_

_Y tú no lo sabrás_

Me siento en alguna banca vacía del lugar, tratando de despejar mi mente, intentando borrarte por lo menos durante unos segundos, imposible… un suspiro escapa de mis labios, pues he entendido que este sentimiento es más fuerte que yo, pues cada noche sueño contigo, con esos grandes ojos que lograron cautivarme, con esos labios que algún día quisiera besar, y que solo en sueños logro obtener, eres mi princesa, aunque no lo sepas, y sé que jamás te enteraras, velare por ti desde lejos, como el fiel caballero que cuida de su dama, desde las sombras…

_Es por demás, te sueño y te siento mas mía,_

_Despierto y te siento muy lejos, no te puedo olvidar,_

_No sé qué decirte no, prefiero quererte así, en secreto_

_Tú nunca lo sabrás, siempre lo ocultare,_

_Tú nunca me amaras, y me resignare._

Todos los días puedo verte compartiendo ese apartamento con Tamaki, imaginando las cosas que podrías estará haciendo allí con él, Dios! La sangre me hierve de solo pensar en sus manos tocándote, en sus labios sobre los tuyos, haciéndote suya, como cada noche durante mis sueños yo hago, pues solo allí podre tenerte, trato de no despertar, de permanecer en ese mundo en el que puedo ser feliz, pero la realidad me golpea junto a los rayos de solo que se filtran por mi ventana, devolviéndome a esta miserable vida, sintiéndote cada vez más lejos, haciendo más dolorosa la tarea de olvidarte, decírtelo no es una opción, pues aunque me niegue a aceptarlo, Tamaki, es mi mejor amigo, no sé qué decirte cuando nos encontramos a solas, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, y con alguna excusa barata salgo de allí, pues he elegido no decirte nada, ya amarte así, en secreto, resignado a sumirme en esta soledad…

_Y en secreto te amare,_

_Y en tus besos soñare,_

_Serás mi princesa,_

_Y tú no lo sabrás_

Sabes?, hoy también soñé contigo, soñé que te amaba y que tú me correspondías, soñé que te besaba, que compartíamos un mundo en el que solo estábamos tú y yo, compartiendo cada segundo juntos, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, convirtiéndote en mi princesa, pero es eso, solo un sueño, no te culpo, pues no veo razón para hacerlo, fuiste, eres y serás el mejor regalo que Dios me dio, pero, por el bien de los dos, debo renunciar a él, lo he decidió, así como llegaste a mi vida, me encargare de sacarte, espero que seas feliz al lado de Tamaki, y espero que algún día podamos volver a vernos mi bella princesa…

_Aunque por besarte me muera,_

_Aunque solo sueñe en tu amor,_

_Si la sed de amarte me quema,_

_Moriré de amor._

Subo a mi habitación, y empiezo a empacar mis cosas, se que podría dejarlas e irme, pero la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo, deseo quedarme, permanecer a tu lado, besarte aun si eso significara morir, que todos y cada uno de mis sueños se hicieran realidad, que entraras por eso puerta y me dijeras que me amas, saciar esta sed que tengo de ti, y morir entre tus brazos…

_Y en secreto te amare,_

_Y en tus besos soñare,_

_Serás mi princesa,_

_Y tú no lo sabrás._

-Haruhi… -susurro para mi mismo, pues como siempre, estoy solo- si supieras todo lo que provocas en mí… no hay día que no sueñe contigo, con tus besos, esos que jamás probaré… son tantas horas muriendo de amor por ti… aun sabiendo que no ras para mi… sin darme cuenta… acabaste conmigo, dejando a esto que soy ahora, un idiota enamorado, que sueña con una princesa que no le pertenece… -una lagrima se desliza por mi mejilla mientras hablo- lástima que nunca lo sepas, mi amada Haruhi… nunca sabrás todo el amor que siento por ti…

-Kyoya… -susurras en la puerta de mi habitación… ¡Un momento!, ¡en la puerta!-

_En secreto te amare…mi secreto de amor…_

Siento que mi mundo se desploma en ese mismo instante, pues acabas de enterarte de mi mayor secreto, ese que nunca debías de saber, mis manos sudan, mi pulso se acelera y el corazón parece querer salir de mi pecho, mi secreto fue revelado a la única persona que no debía saberlo, ahí, parada frente a mí, estaba la causa de mis desvelos, la musa de mis sueños, Haruhi Fujioka… y acaba de enterarse, de que la amo…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final, que me dicen, ¿debería haber un capítulo más? Pensé en esta historia con un song fic pero salió esto XD, ahora dependerá de ustedes el que se continúe o no este fic, en fin, siendo ya muy tarde como para que una niña buena como yo (mentira) esté despierta, me retiro. Hasta la próxima SAYONARA!_


	2. Respuestas

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con este nuevo episodio de mi secreto amor, espero sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir, los dejo con este nuevo capitulo._

_Siento que mi mundo se desploma en ese mismo instante, pues acabas de enterarte de mi mayor secreto, ese que nunca debías de saber, mis manos sudan, mi pulso se acelera y el corazón parece querer salir de mi pecho, mi secreto fue revelado a la única persona que no debía saberlo, ahí, parada frente a mí, estaba la causa de mis desvelos, la musa de mis sueños, Haruhi Fujioka… y acaba de enterarse, de que la amo…_

Haruhi Pov

A pesar de lo que dijiste aquella tarde, se que no estabas bien, puedes mentirle a cualquiera, ocultar tus sentimientos tras esa falsa sonrisa, pero eso funciona con todos menos conmigo, se que muchas veces no logro entenderte, en realidad son pocas las veces que logro hacerlo, sin embargo esta vez pude ver en tus ojos, a pesar de que sentí que rehuías mi mirada, un sentimiento tan extraño, tan profundo, no podría decir que era pero me asusto, pues una sensación abrazadora presiono en mi pecho, ¿estabas triste? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no podías decírmelo? ¿Tenias que ocultar todo lo que sentías y esconderte tras esa falsa sonrisa? ¿Por qué te esmerabas en cargar con tu sufrimiento solo?, me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en ti, no creí aquella excusa barata de "estoy cansado" pues a simple vista podía notar la falsedad de tus palabras, trate de preguntarte algo mas, pero Tamaki… ¿en qué momento había llegado? ¡Ah! Cierto, estaba con él; olvide por completo su presencia cuando te vi, sentí como me arrastraba evitando así que pudiera hacerte más preguntas, te despediste de nosotros con la misma falsa sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo, al girara nuevamente para verte, mi corazón se detuvo al ver esa triste sonrisa que ahora tus labios esbozaban, estabas mal y no podías esconderlo por más tiempo. Tamaki seguía su caminata hablando no se dé que mientras me arrastraba, no podía prestarle atención pues aquella melancólica sonrisa no se aparataba de mi mente, necesitaba saber que te afligía, ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sabía, solo escuchaba el pedido de mi corazón y zafándome del agarre de Tamaki volví a dónde estabas mas no pude hallarte, mis pasos me llevaron hasta tu habitación, la puerta semi abierta me indico que estabas dentro, me disponía tocar al tiempo que cogía la perilla de la misma, y entonces te oí, un leve susurro apenas audible salía de tu boca, lo que dijiste después no lo esperaba y solo tu nombre pudo escapar de mis labios…

-Kyouya…

-Ha-Haruhi… -susurras sin atreverte a enfrentar mi mirada, ocultando la tuya detrás del brillo de tus gafas- qu-que haces aquí…

-¿Desde cuándo? –Pregunto causando tu sorpresa, pues levantas la mirada al instante encontrando tus ojos con los míos, entonces pude verlo, estabas llorando… por mí-

-Desde la primera vez que te vi… –respondes, ahora lo sorprendida soy yo-

-Yo no … -no sé qué decir, nunca antes había pensado en ti como algo mas, a decir verdad, no te veía como hombre, hasta ahora…-

-Ya lo sé… –respondes en un susurro esbozando una triste sonrisa haciendo que mi corazón se detenga nuevamente, ¿lo sabes?, ¿sabes toda la confusión que provocas en mi?- amas a Tamaki… -afirmas después de un pequeño silencio, veo como te pones de pie y te acercas a mí, siento como mi pulso se acelera, y mi corazón clama por escapar de mi pecho, ¿Por qué siento esto? No lo sé…-

-Kyouya yo… -intento decir algo pero las palabras no salen de mi boca pues siento como tus brazos me envuelven por completo, trasmitiéndome tu calidez, permitiéndome respirar tu aroma, ese del que nunca me había percatado, sintiéndome cada vez mas confundida…-

-No lo digas… -susurras a mi oído sin dejar que te vea sintiendo como una tibia lagrima se desliza por tus mejillas, provocando una punzada en mi pecho- por favor… basta con que yo lo sepa, así que… por favor no lo digas…

Siento como aprietas mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, no puedo moverme… no por la presión que ejerces sino por lo que dices, tu mascara de frialdad acaba de caer ante mí mostrándome a un Kyouya indefenso, dolido, triste… no puedo evitarlo y lagrimas empiezan a deslizarse por mis mejillas, me duele, me duele mucho el verte en esa condición, pareces sentir mis lagrimas y te apartas ligeramente de mi sin soltarme del todo, secando con tus pulgares aquellas lagrimas que por mi rostro corrían haciendo que mi corazón vuelva a acelerarse, estoy asustada, pues temo lo que esto pueda significar…

-Perdón…- susurras muy cerca de mi rostro, ¡Dios! Puedo sentir como tu aliento choca contra mis labios y… me agrada- no quise hacerte llorar…

Intento decir algo pero lo que haces me sorprende, siento como posas tus labios sobre los míos cerrando la poca distancia que había entre ambos, te mantienes quieto temiendo ser rechazado supongo, pues no he podido reaccionar, me he quedado estática al sentir la calidez de tus labios rozar con los míos ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Acaso no era Tamaki el dueño de mi corazón?, las preguntas no tardan en aparecer, pero tal como viene se van, al sentir como buscabas una respuesta de mi parte, humedeciendo mis labios con tu lengua tratando de abrirlos sin forzarme, no entiendo porque pero lo hago, respondo a tu beso perdiéndome en ti al instante que nuestras bocas se funden en uno solo…

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, pues a través de este beso he podido sentir tu dolor, la angustia que tu corazón sentía y el amor que me profesas, me aferro a tu camisa mientras sentimos como la falta de oxigeno se hace presente, no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero verte llorar otra vez, no quiero… acabo de comprenderlo, este sentimiento que permanecía sellado en mi interior, escondido incluso de mi misma, había despertado…

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto… -dices con voz ronca sin dejar que te vea, pues nuevamente me abrazas, sintiendo como mi corazón se acelera a niveles sobrehumanos, al igual que el tuyo- que podía tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte cada vez que quería, que te hacia mía cada noche…

-… -De acuerdo, eso me sorprendió, no encontré como responder ante tales palabras, en ese momento lo recordé, un sueño en el que veía a un hombre que me esperaba cada noche, tomados de la mano paseábamos por infinidad de lugares, besándonos frente a la gente sin importarnos el que dirán, pero nunca pude verle el rostro, ahora lo sé, ese hombre… Era el…-

-Gracias Haruhi… -susurras apretándome más contra tu cuerpo ocultando tu rostro de mí, trato de verte, pero te niegas a hacerlo, me abrazas con fuerza y luego de un pronunciado silencio me dices algo que no esperaba oír, que me negaba a creer…- Gracias por todo y… adiós…

Siento como disminuyes la fuerza de tu agarre hasta soltarme por completo, el frio de tu ausencia me golpea cruelmente, despertándome a la realidad, acabas de decir que te vas, pero… ¿Quiero que te vayas?, corrección, la pregunta sería ¿puedo dejar que te alejes de mi? ¿Acaso podría soportarlo? No lo creo…

La brisa que provocas al pasar por mi lado me trae de vuelta a la realidad, para cuando me doy cuenta has salido de la habitación; te irás, no podré verte de nuevo, no escuchare tu voz, no podre sentir nuevamente tu calidez… debo detenerte, pues ahora que he descubierto lo que realmente siento por ti no pienso, ni quiero dejarte ir, ¿Cómo se lo explicare a Tamaki? No lo sé, ahora solo una cosa es importante para mí, detenerte…

Kyouya Pov

Salgo de la habitación a paso rápido, no puedo verla a la cara, le he confesado mis sentimientos, la he besado y aunque ella no me ha rechazado, se que debo irme, pues en esta relación el único que sale sobrando soy yo… A pesar de que puede ser un idiota se que Tamaki cuidara bien de ella, una nueva lagrima rueda por mis mejillas, no puedo evitarlo pues me duele, me duele hacerme a un lado para que ella sea feliz, veo a Tamaki, que acompañado del resto del grupo parecen venir a buscarme, su típico "Oka-san" sale de sus labios, sin embargo no me detengo, paso prácticamente corriendo, chocándome con todos sin dar explicación alguna, sin atreverme a mirarlos y que noten aquellas lágrimas que acababa de derramar, salgo del lugar y parado frente a mi está Tachibana con el auto listo para salir, abro la puerta del mismo y caigo pesadamente en el asiento, ahora no hay marcha atrás, mi pasado quedaría en ese lugar, había llegado la hora de enterrarlo junto a mis sentimientos por ella, adiós Haruhi, este es el final…

-¿A dónde vamos señor? –preguntas sacándome de mi transe-

-Volvemos a Japón... –Noto la sorpresa en tus ojos, pues de todos los que me rodean eres el único que pudo percatarse de mis sentimiento por Haruhi, sin embargo guardas silencio y sin hacer preguntas, enciendes el auto, definitivamente todo termina aquí...-

Haruhi Pov

Escucho pasos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, la risa de Tamaki, los gemelos, Honey-sempai, hasta Mori-sempai, todos menos el, Kyouya no está… me dirigió hacia la puerta y corro lo más rápido que puedo, choco contra Tamaki que sorprendido me ve salir de la habitación de Kyouya, puedo oír como me llama pero no me detengo, debo alcanzarlo, decirle lo que siento; acelero el paso siendo seguida por los chicos, que me preguntan qué sucede, me niego a contestar y ellos no insisten pues la lagrima que surca mi rostro bastó para callarlos, olvido que todos están presentes cuando veo como la limosina arranca alejándolo de mi, trato de alcanzarla aun sabiendo que es imposible, grito su nombre, pero no me escucha, lo he perdido…

Kyouya Pov

Escucho mi nombre de sus labios y por un momento estuve a punto de sucumbir a ella, detener el auto y correr para envolverla entre mis brazos, besarla como apenas hace unos momentos había hecho, pero la realidad me golpea y entiendo que si ella me llama, es solo para hablar conmigo, restregarme en la cara que solo Tamaki tiene lugar en su corazón y pedirme que sigamos siendo amigos, me niego a ello, no podría soportar el verla entre sus brazos, casada con el, siendo feliz con alguien que no soy yo… pido a Tachibana que acelere y dudoso lo hace, veo como la figura de Haruhi se hace cada ves mas pequeña por el espejo retrovisor, una sonrisa melancolica aparece en mi rostro, cierro los ojos y despues de un resignado suspiro dejo atrás mi corazón para volver a ser el frio y calculador "rey de las sombras"…

Haruhi Pov

Caigo de rodillas en el suelo, el se ha ido… todos me rodean preocupados, preguntándome que sucedía mas yo solo podía llorar, no había llorado tanto desde que mi madre murió, aunque ahora no había mucha diferencia, pues al marcharse, él se llevo parte de mi corazón, por no decir que se lo llevo completo, ahora estaba vacía, resignada a no verlo jamás…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo XD, he decidido hacer un capitulo mas, pero eso ya depende de ustedes, a ver que opinan, pues sus comentarios son lo que me motiva ^0^, en fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, por cierto, muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron con su valiosas opiniones en el episodio anterior, ahora sí, me despido, nos estamos leyendo, sayonara! *0*_


	3. Desenlaces

_¡Hola a todos! Como pueden ver, o en este caso leer, estoy de vuelta con el desenlace de esta pequeña historia, espero se de su agrado y sin afán de aburrirlos los dejo con este nuevo capítulo…_

_Haruhi Pov_

_Caigo de rodillas en el suelo, el se ha ido… todos me rodean preocupados, preguntándome que sucedía mas yo solo podía llorar, no había llorado tanto desde que mi madre murió, aunque ahora no había mucha diferencia, pues al marcharse, él se llevo parte de mi corazón, por no decir que se lo llevo completo, ahora estaba vacía, resignada a no verlo jamás…_

Puedo sentir como unos brazos rodean mi tembloroso cuerpo tratando de calmarme, mas el resultado es contrario, mis lágrimas aumentan pues esos brazos, esa calidez no te pertenece, ese hombre no eres tú…

-¿Que paso Haruhi? –una vos me pregunta, puedo reconocerlo, quien en estos momentos me abraza es Tamaki…- ¿por qué Kyouya se fue así? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Lo perdí… -respondo casi instintivamente sin percatarme de lo que digo, aferrándome a un sorprendido Tamaki-

-Hikaru… -escucho que lo llamas, ¿no vas a decirme nada?, ¿no piensas preguntar?- llama a Kyouya y dile que regrese, Haruhi quiere hablar con el

-Ya lo intente, pero no contesta… -La respuesta de Hikaru solo hace que la opresión en mi pecho crezca mas, no se a donde fuiste, no sé como buscarte, no sé qué hacer…-

-Honey-sempai –vuelves a llamar, pareces preocupado, triste, mas no me dices nada, no preguntas solo quieres ayudarme…- ¿podemos usar uno de los aviones privados de tu familia? Kyouya irá a Japón antes que a cualquier parte, podemos alcanzarlo ahí.

-A la orden Tama-chan –esa fue la voz de Honey –sempai, ¿qué piensas hacer Tamaki? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que sucede?-

-Tranquila Haruhi, lo alcanzaremos…-me dices, ¿tienes idea de por qué hago esto? ¿Sabes acaso que he dejado de amarte?- y si no, lo buscaremos hasta el fin del mundo de ser el caso…

-Tamaki… -susurro, no tienes idea ¿cierto?, no sabes que mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los mismos…- hay algo que debo…

-No hace falta… -respondes bajando la mirada, ¿lo sabes?, pero como…- solo era cuestión de tiempo…

-… -eso no me lo esperaba, ¿estás diciendo que lo sabes?, mis sentimientos por Kyouya…-

-No te sorprendas –susurras sin mirarme- aunque me duela aceptarlo… lo nuestro a terminado ¿cierto?

-Tamaki… -no sé qué decirte, me has tomado por sorpresa, desde cuando lo sabes, como es que yo no me di cuenta-

-Eres tan despistada que ni tu lo sabías –dices enfrentando mi mirada, regalándome un sonrisa, mientras yo no sé cómo reaccionar pues ahora lo único que me preocupa es alcanzar a Kyouya...- desde que llegamos aquí… no haces más que hablar de él y de que tan diferentes somos… eso fue muy obvio…

-…-nuevamente sin palabras, sorprendida, ¿en verdad las cosas fueron así?, ahora lo recuerdo, aquella tarde en el parque me sonroje cuando lo dijiste, "hablas mucho de Kyouya Haruhi, hasta pareces estar enamorada de él, me pondré celoso"… en verdad he sido una tonta…-

-Tama-chan –oigo la voz de Honey-sempai, está feliz, me regala una sonrisa infundiéndome confianza, siento como todos me abrazan dándome ánimos, gracias chicos…-

-¡Vallamos por el idiota de Kyouya! –exclamas con una sonrisa, pero Tamaki, puedo ver como una lagrima se pierde entre tus mejillas, se que te duele y en verdad lo siento pero no puedo mandar en mi corazón, amo a Kyouya…- quita esa cara Haruhi, lo alcanzaremos, ahora yo te ayudare, después de todo, esa es la misión de un padre…

Asiento con una ligera sonrisa, se que será difícil, casi imposible, pero al verlos a todos juntos apoyándome, siento renacer la esperanza, espérame Kyouya, aun no te he dado mi repuesta…

Kyouya Pov

Mi cabeza es un caos, no puedo ordenar mis ideas, he decidido volver a Japón para obtener la autorización de mi padre y cambiarme de instituto pero creo que eso sería muy obvio, saco mi teléfono y encuentro todas las llamadas perdidas de Hikaru, las borro, incluyendo su número y el de todos los miembros del host club, llamo a mi padre y le expreso mi deseo, no sé si sabe mis motivos, pero accede al instante, ¿o será tal vez por que ahora yo tengo el control de la empresas? Quien sabe… al menos no objeto nada y acepto mi traslado a otro instituto, Tachibana acelera ante mi pedido y dirigiéndonos al aeropuerto privado de la familia me embarco en uno de los aviones, no volveré a Japón, no mas host club, no mas… Haruhi Fujioka…

-Señor ¿está seguro de esto? –Me pregunta Tachibana antes de abordar-

-Es lo mejor… -respondo con una ligera sonrisa tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de mis propias palabras- Europa está lo suficientemente lejos de ella para intentar olvidarla, gracias por todo Tachibana –digo para luego seguir caminando, caigo pesadamente en el asiento y luego de brochar el cinturón siento como el avión se levanta del suelo, es el final, todo acaba aquí…-

Haruhi Pov

Estamos volando con dirección a Japón, necesito verte… a pesar de que todos están conmigo tratando de darme ánimos me hace falta tu presencia, que ironía ¿verdad? Tuviste que marcharte para entender mis propios sentimientos, he sido una tonta…

Las horas pasan lentamente ¡Dios! el viaje nunca se me había hecho tan largo, para cuando llegamos era casi de noche, nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia tu casa y digo nos por que Tamaki y los chicos me han acompañado durante todo el camino, tu padre nos recibe y entonces me da la noticia, no puedo creerlo, no… no era posible… tu… siento como mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y las fuerzas de mis piernas menguan, Tamaki me sujeta por la espalada evitando me caída mientras trataba de averiguar dónde estabas, escucho algo de un viaje a Alemania, en realidad no entiendo mucho pues poco a poco pierdo el conocimiento, siendo lo último que recuerdo la voz de tu padre diciendo "Kyouya no piensa volver a este país en mucho tiempo"…

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero para cuando despierto estoy en casa, rodeada por mi padre y amigos que cementan algo acerca de un viaje…

-¡Haruhi! –Exclama mi padre abrazándome exageradamente, dejándome sin aire- ¡Hasta que despiertas! ¡Tenías a papá muy preocupado!

-¿Papa? –pregunto un tanto confundida, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era la voz del padre de Kyouya y…- Kyouya…

-Tranquila Haruhi –escucho la voz de Tamaki y dirijo mi mirada hacia el- Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai se están encargando de tramitar tu pasaporte, pronto podrás ir a Alemania…

-¿Alemania? –Pregunto aun perdida, recordando luego que el padre de Kyouya menciono ese país-

-Efectivamente mi querida Haruhi –me responde con su típica sonrisa – tardaran unos días, pero a mas tardar en una semana estarás lista y partirás hacia Alemania, podrás ver a Kyouya y aclarar las cosas…

Aun no sé como terminará esto, ni que le diré cuando lo vea, pero de algo estoy segura, esta vez no lo dejare ir…

Kyouya Pov

Han pasado casi tres días desde que llegue aquí, no fue sorpresa que al llegar encontrara el nuevo uniforme que usaría junto a los papeles de nuevo ingreso, mi padre había preparado todo en tiempo record. Al día siguiente fui al instituto, el más prestigioso del país como era de esperarse e inicie mi nueva vida escolar, sin Tamaki, sin host club, sin ella… pude ver a los hijos de muchos empresarios importantes del país, se acercaban a mi saludándome amablemente, dándome la bienvenida, las invitaciones a fiestas y acercamientos de las chicas no tardaron en llegar, sin embargo no pude prestarles atención, pues mis heridas aun no había cerrado, su nombre aun estaba gravado en mi cabeza y la calidez de sus labios estaban presentes en mi como si acabara de suceder, rechace todas las invitaciones de manera cortes pues no quería dañar la imagen de mi familia y sin darme cuanta me aislé del resto del grupo, viviendo con mis recuerdos, sumiéndome en mi propia soledad, así transcurrieron los días y pronto una semana había pasado desde mi partida…

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿A quién buscan? –escucho que todos murmuran viendo hacia fuera del salón, poco me importa quienes estén allí ni que quieren, yo… solo quiero estar solo- que crees que harán… mira se están parando en medio del patio…

-¡Oka-san! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!, ¡sabemos que estas ahí!...-genial ahora mi mente esta jugándome bromas pesadas, puedo escuchar la molesta voz de Tamaki resonando en mi cabeza-

-¡Kyo-chan! ¡Haru-chan quiere hablar contigo! –De acuerdo, eso es demasiado para que se cosa de mi imaginación-

Siento la mirada de mis compañeros posarse sobre mí, me levanto de mi lugar y me dirijo hacia la venta, entonces puedo verla, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente, era ella, los demás miembros del host club también estaban presentes pero mis ojos solo podían verla a ella, a Haruhi Fujioka, pero… ¿Qué hacia aquí?… veo como varios hombres que conforman la seguridad del instituto se acerca a los "escandalosos" y lo primero que hacen es coger a Haruhi, abro la ventana al instante y aprovechando que el salón estaba en el primer piso salto a través de ella dirigiéndome con paso rápido hacia mis ex-compañeros bajo la mirada incrédula de los miembros de mi salón…

-¡Suéltela! –Ordeno con voz grave mientras la jalo hacia mí y los hombres retroceden-

-Lo sentimos señor, pero estaban causando alboroto dentro de las instalaciones –Me respondió uno de ellos- no sabíamos que eran conocidos suyos…

-Retírense –vuelvo a ordenar sin soltar a Haruhi en verdad la había extrañado…-

-Como ordene señor y nuevamente disculpas…

Veo como se alejan de nosotros y nuestro grupo queda sumido en un incomodo silencio; suelto lentamente a Haruhi sin atreverme a mirarla y me alejo de ella…

-¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto a Tamaki sin ver a Haruhi- ¿Por qué vinieron?

-Es más que obvio Kyouya –me responde- Haruhi y tú tiene que hablar

No respondo nada, solo desvío ligeramente la mirada sin ver a nadie, ¿Que es lo que quieres Tamaki? ¿Ver como Haruhi me destroza diciéndome que te ama? ¿O es que eres tu quien quiere acabar conmigo?, un melancólica sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, era mejor así, debía de cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida si realmente quería seguir adelante así que reuniendo fuerzas y valor de quien sabe donde alce la mirada y enfrente a la de Haruhi, la hora había llegado…

-Lamento haber huido –Te digo causando tu sorpresa, puedo verlo en tus ojos- pero no creí ser capaz de soportar el dolor que me causarían tus palabras, se que amas a Tamaki, lo supe desde siempre por eso decidí callar mis sentimientos por ti… el que lo hayas sabido no estaba dentro de mis planes por eso reaccione de esa forma, te ofrezco una disculpa por mi pésimo comportamiento y deseo de todo corazón que Tamaki y tu sean feli…

No puedo terminar mis palabras por que siento como una de tus manos golpeando mis mejillas, abro los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, esperaba todo menos eso, ¿por qué me golpeas? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Te ofendí sin quererlo?, no entendía nada, solo podía sujetar mi mejilla ahora roja por el impacto y ver como apretabas los puños con la mirada gacha, sin atreverte a mirarme, nadie dijo nada, pude ver como los chicos se alejaron ligeramente de mostros y se mantuvieron en el más absoluto silencio…

-Har-Haruhi… que… -estaba confundido, necesitaba respuestas- por qué…

-¡Idiota! –Exclamas cerrando los puños con más fuerza mientras una lágrima recorre tu mejilla, confundiéndome aun más- ¡Por que siempre das las cosas por hecho! ¡No todo es como tú crees!

-D-de que estas… -Seguía confundido, ¿las cosas no son como creo?, ¿Qué quería decir?, no será que… ¡imposible!, ella está enamorada de Tamaki, ella...-

-Por que nunca escuchas a los demás… -Dices en un susurro apenas audible mientras las lágrimas corren libremente por tu rostro- por qué tenías que irte así… por qué… acaso no pensaste que mi respuesta podría ser diferente… ¡sabes lo que tuve que pasara para venir hasta aquí por ti!

-Haruhi… tú… estás diciendo que… -No, no podía ser cierto, ella… ¿ella estaba diciendo lo que creo?, ¿O es solo mi corazón jugándome una mala pasada?-

-¡Esta diciendo que está enamorada de ti sempai! –Oí que Hikaru exclamo, girándome al instante hacia él y luego volviendo la mirada hacia Haruhi -¡en verdad son lentos!

-¡Hi-Hikaru! –Haruhi reclamo con las mejillas encendidas, nunca la había visto así ni siquiera con Tamaki, no podía creerlo, si esto era verdad entonces…-

-¿Es eso cierto? –Te pregunto causando que tus mejillas se enciendan aun más-

-He… pues bueno…-tartamudeabas de forma nerviosa-

No hacía falta más, esa reacción fue la respuesta que esperaba, tome tu rostro entre mis manos y uní tus labios a los míos ¡Dios no podía ser más feliz! Estabas respondiendo a mi beso, apreté tu cuerpo contra el mío tratando de sentirte más unida a mí, poco me importo que mis compañeros de clase estuvieran viendo todo desde la ventana y aunque me sentí culpable por Tamaki, termine perdiéndome en ti y entregándome por completo a esa sensación que embargaba todo mi ser ahora que me sabia correspondido…

Haruhi Pov

Cuando me preguntaste si era verdad que te amaba no supe que decir, o mejor dicho, no supe cómo expresarte mis sentimientos por ti, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón se acelero al instante, mas aun cuando sentí como tomabas mi rostro entre tus manos acercando tu rostro al mío, como nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y finalmente nuestros labios se fundían en uno solo… No podía ser más feliz, había logrado alcanzarte, sabias lo que siento por ti, todo era como debía ser, estábamos juntos….

Kyouya Pov

No quería separarme de ella, de ser posible me quedaría así por el resto de mi vida, pero somos humanos y la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en nosotros, me aleje de ella lentamente sin soltarla en ningún momento, divirtiéndome con lo sonrojadas que estaba sus mejillas, parecía estar avergonzada pues enterró su rostro en mi pecho aferrándose fuertemente a mi camisa, sin quererlo la había lastimado pero a partir de ahora me encargaría de resarcir mi error, después de todo, teníamos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo…

-Te amo rico bastardo… -susurraste sin mirarme, cosa que me causo gracia pues podía imaginar lo sonrojada que estabas en ese momento-

-Y yo a ti pequeña plebeya…-respondí haciendo que me miraras para luego fundirnos en un nuevo beso, ahora que te tenia no te dejaría escapar, nunca más…-

Haruhi Pov

Escuche como Tamaki le reprochaba a Kyouya que no se propasara conmigo tratando de llamar su atención, pero ninguno de los dos pudo hacerle caso pues estábamos perdidos en la mirada del otro, disfrutando de aquellos nuevos sentimientos y abrazadoras emociones que habían nacido en nuestro interior, lo amaba, amaba a Kyouya Ootori desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y ya no temía decirlo, estoy enamorada de él, un rico bastardo había robado mi corazón…

Kyouya Pov

Harto de las quejas de Tamaki, que supuse estaba enterado de todo y si no pues ya lo sabía, me separe de Haruhi, muy a mi pesar claro está, para prometerle que no hiciera nada que ella no quiera, ante este comentario casi le da un infarto causando la risa de todos los presentes, aun no sabía cómo lo tomaría mi padre ni que trabas tendríamos en nuestro camino, pero de algo estaba seguro, los superaríamos por que estábamos juntos y eso era más que suficiente para ambos…

¿Fin?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de esta pequeña historia, espero haya sido de su agrado y no se arrepintieran de leerla, lo de fin… tengo la idea de un epilogo rondando por la cabeza, no sé si ustedes quisieran, pero si así fuera me gustaría que lo dijeran, así lo publico XD, aunque creo que esta historia es muy pequeña como para un epílogo, pero bueno, eso depende de sus opiniones, sin más que decir me despido, nos estamos leyendo en mi otro fic "melodía del corazón" o tal vez en algún otro, hasta pronto y gracias…_

_¡Sayonara!_


	4. Epilogo

_¡Hola todos! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el epilogo de Mi secreto amor, espero lo disfruten, sin más que decir, aquí les va…_

_**Hasta mi final…**_

Kyouya Pov

Han pasado casi cinco años desde aquella vez, qué rápido pasa el tiempo ¿verdad?, aun puedo recordar cómo es que sucedió todo esto, como fue que llegamos aquí, las trabas que tuvimos en nuestro camino y el apoyo inesperado que recibimos pues mi padre, contra todo pronóstico, había aprobado nuestra relación, incluso estaba impulsando tu carrera de abogacía con la excusa de "La mujer del heredero de la familia Ootori debe ser la mejor abogada del país" no sé si esas sean sus verdaderas intenciones o si en verdad le agradas pero me alegra que no hay puesto objeciones, pero eso no es lo importante, ahora solo puedo pensar en el futuro que nos espera juntos, en lo hermosa que te veras cuando cruces esa puerta y que en los próximos minutos serás mía, esta vez para siempre…

Haruhi Pov

Aun no puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, ahora estoy frente a un espejo siendo maquillada por Hikaru y Kaoru, dándole los últimos toques al vestido con el que me presentare en la iglesia para, por fin, unir mi vida a la de Kyouya, ser uno solo y no separarnos jamás…

Kyouya Pov

Estoy nervioso, Haruhi está tardando mucho ¿Y si se arrepintió?, no, no lo creo, entonces por qué se demora tanto… creo que disfruta haciéndome sufrir, siento la mano de Tamaki posarse sobre mi hombro pidiéndome que me calme más me es imposible, he esperado tanto por este momento que temo que todo sea un sueño y que al despertar me encuentre solo, siendo Tamaki el que este en el altar con Haruhi y yo… no puedo seguir pensando pues oigo la melodía que indica la entrada de la novia, mi corazón se detiene la verla, creo que he dejado de respirar, Haruhi se ve realmente hermosa, empiezo a preguntarme si en realidad no es un ángel que cayó del cielo o una de esas hadas de los cuentos cuya belleza es indescriptible, sea lo que sea, agradezco a Dios o a quien quiera que este cuidando de mi pues me ha dado el mejor regalo que pudieron darme, ella…

Haruhi Pov

Siento la mirada de todos posarse sobre mí, me siento un poco incomoda al ser el centro de atención más al levantar la mirada encuentro la de Kyouya que no aparta la vista de mí, me sonrojo al instante pues a pesar de los años el sigue causando ese efecto en mi; camino del brazo de mi padre hasta llegar al lado de Kyouya, el me recibe con una sonrisa sincera, esas que guarda solo para mí y me tiende su brazo, lo tomo y juntos caminamos hacia el altar, no hay más obstáculos, no hay mas confusión, ahora solo somos nosotros dos…

Kyouya Pov

El padre de Haruhi me entrega a su hija con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, confiándome de ahora en adelante la seguridad y felicidad de Haruhi, asiento ligeramente dándole a entender que todo estaría bien pues ahora era mi turno de cuidarla, de hacerla feliz…

Caminamos juntos hacia el altar, no puedo evitar mirarte y sonreír ligeramente, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, te amo Haruhi Fujioka y ya no temo decirlo, hoy, que al fin seremos uno solo, quiero demostrarte frente a todos lo que siento por ti…

Haruhi Pov

Puedo ver como sonríes para mí y me siento segura, ahora puedo decirlo, mi lugar es a tu lado, quiero que estemos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, no, incluso más haya…

Ahora estamos juntos frente al sacerdote que unirá nuestras vidas para siempre, tú sosteniendo mi mano y yo sosteniendo la tuya, renovando una promesa que hicimos hace tiempo e iniciando una nueva, una que durara durante todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, es decir para siempre…

Kyouya Pov

Siento como tu mano sujeta la mía al tiempo que el sermón del padre llega a su final, nos pide hacer nuestros votos siendo yo quien comienza diciendo aquellas palabras que usamos hace mucho en un compromiso secreto que solo tú y yo conocemos…

-Hoy ante todos nuestros amigos y familiares –empiezo a decir sin soltar tu mano- yo, Ootori Kyouya prometo, no… juro brindarte un amor eterno, duradero, uno que ni el tiempo ni la distancia podrá terminar, juro ser tuyo en el bien y en el mal, entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, juro… juro amarte hasta mi final y aun más allá…

Puedo ver como lagrimas amenazar con ser derramadas de tus ojos, sin embargo no lo haces, te mantienes firme y me regalas una deslumbrante sonrisa, una que solo reafirma mi decisión eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme… no sabes cuánto agradezco al dichoso jarrón que rompiste al entrar al host club pues fue gracias a eso que pude conocerte y enamorarme de ti, hoy mis sueños se hacen realidad, estoy contigo y no te dejare jamás…

Haruhi Pov

Lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos al oír que usaste las mismas palabras de nuestro secreto compromiso, mas me contuve, no iba a llorar, no en este día tan especial, al contrario de eso te regale una sonrisa para luego decir mis propios votos, te amo Ootori Kyouya y esta vez quiero demostrarlo…

-Yo, Haruhi Fujioka –empiezo a decir mirándote a los ojos pues quiero que notes la sinceridad de mis palabras- juro estar a tu lado en todo momento, apoyándote, juro cuidar por siempre este lazo que nos une es por eso que hoy, delante de todos, te entrego mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi corazón a ti Ootori Kyouya…

Sonríes ligeramente ante mis palabras brindándome una mirada tierna, esas que solo me das a mí, el padre nos autoriza a intercambiar los anillos y nos declara marido y mujer, ahora estamos juntos, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos pues somos uno solo…

Kyouya Pov

EL sacerdote nos declara marido y mujer, no puedo controlar mis acciones y antes de que lo diga me encuentro besándote, te amo ya sé que ahora no habrá poder humano ni celestial que nos separe, estaremos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días y aun mas allá…

Salimos de la iglesia seguidos de nuestros amigos, puedo ver a Tamaki y al padre de Haruhi llorando por que su hija ahora es una mujer, si supieran… sonrió ante este pensamiento pues desde hace mucho Haruhi y yo nos casamos, fue una loca idea que nació en el momento que debíamos hablar con mi padre, creímos que si ya estábamos casados no podría oponerse aunque al final no lo hizo, el caso era que nos habíamos casado hace muchos pero preferimos guardar el secreto como si de una travesura se tratase, al parecer tu también lo recuerdas pues sonríes ante el comentario de ambos, los gemelos estaban allí quejándose que no tendrían más a su juguete, Mori y Honey solo sonreían, caminamos hasta la limosina que nos llevaría al salón de la fiesta y la que horas después nos llevaría hacia el aeropuerto en el que nos embarcaríamos a un viaje que jamás olvidaríamos…

-¿En qué piensas Kyouya? –Me preguntas mientras te sientas a mi lado-

-En el día de nuestra boda –te respondo, pues ya habían pasado cinco años desde aquel día- ¿Aun lo recuerdas?

-¿Cuál de las dos? –Me preguntas- ¿La de contrabando o la oficial?

-La oficial –contesto con una sonrisa mientras cojo tus manos entre las mías-

-Por supuesto –contestas con una sonrisa mientras me abrazas- también la cara que pusiste cuando te dije lo de Kazuya…

Kazuya… recuerdo claramente que el día de nuestra boda, bueno la oficial, me lo dijiste, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por segunda vez ese día, "estoy embarazada", para cuando me recupere del shock solo atine a abrazarte con fuerza, sin lastimarte claro, pues ahora llevabas a mi hijo en tu vientre, nunca podría olvidar ese día…

-No tuviste la menor delicadeza en decírmelo –te acuso causando tu risa- pudo haberme dado un infarto ¿sabías? Por un momento deje de respirar…

-Exagerado –replicaste mientras me golpeabas ligeramente- además después no había poder humano que te despegara de mi, parcias sanguijuela…

-Muy graci… -trato de decir más siento un pequeño peso colgarse de mi cuello-

-¡Papá! –Exclama mi pequeño hijo mientras se colgaba de mí, una manía que había cogido de su madre- hoy pasaron muchas cosas en la escuela…

-A ver –digo mientras lo siento en mis piernas- cuéntame…

Ahora vendrá una larga platica de una hora más o menos, tengo trabajo que hacer mucho para ser sincero pero no importa, son estos momentos con mi familia que no cambiaría por nada los que atesoro, así que sacrificando mis horas de sueño me siento pacientemente a escucharlo, después de todo quiero darle todo el cariño que yo no tuve…

-Parece que se divirtió mucho hoy -me dice Haruhi con una sonrisa mientras noto como Kazuya se ha dormido en mis brazos- ya se durmió

-Eso parece –susurro mientras lo veo dormir-

-Por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte –informas logrando llamar mi atención- Kazuya tendrá un hermanito pronto, estoy embarazada –agregas con una sonrisa para luego irte dejándome en shock nuevamente- te traeré un poco de agua

Sonrió después de recuperarme del shock que acabas de provocarme, voy a ser padre por segunda vez… un suspiro escapa de mis labios para luego volver a sonreír al verte entrar con el agua que dijiste, la dejo a un lado junto al dormido Kazuya y te beso, te beso como si la vida se me fuera en ello, se que te tome por sorpresa pues tu mirada me lo confirma, vuelvo a sonreírte y te abrazo, un nuevo reto se presenta en nuestras vidas, ¿Qué traerá consigo? No lo sé, pero de algo estoy seguro… esto, más que un final, es un nuevo comienzo…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, espero lo hayan disfrutado pues la hice con mucho cariño para todas aquellas personas que disfrutan de esta pareja, sin más que decir me despido, espero leernos nuevamente en alguna otra historia, hasta ese entonces, adiós…_

_¡Sayonara! ¡Y muchas gracias por el apoyo brindado! *0*_


End file.
